In recent years, there have been increasing demands for automating human tasks by robots. In a robot system provided with a robot, an object may be delivered between the robot and a person. When delivering the object, it is necessary to secure safety and, thus, various devices for sustaining the safety have been conventionally proposed. For example, JP2012-027732A discloses an article feeding device, a service providing system, and a robot, which are capable of delivering an article more safely between a robot and a person.